Swan Hood
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Inspired by an anime called La Cora D'Oro, Robin Hood themed with Cinderella twist, pleanty of music  which I dont own: Isabella Swan is our valient herion in our story. With the cruel rule of King James, who taxes the poor people of Nottingham...E/B
1. The Swan and the Violin

**My fabulous and WONDEROUS and GLORIOUS and MOST MERCIFUL READERS:**

**I know I'm being slow with my chapters for other fanfics. Again, I'm stonewalled from the lack of reviews especially on "Fallen on Deaf Ears." Either the Reviews are too short, or I did not get my requested number. Either way, I dont know which way to take the story without your guidence. I'm not saying, 'no bad critisism' I'm not a narcassist, I'm all for any kind of critisism, but no critisism is kind of a worry for a writer . Catch my drift?**

**ANYWHO!**

**I got this inspiration for a cross between a Robin Hood/Cinderella kind of themed story. I remember watching the disney version of Robin Hood on VHS and I still love it today! *Cough Cough* Prince John the Worst *cough cough***

_**READ READ READ READ READ!**_

**THE TEXT WITH THE **_"ITALICS" _**IS BELLA SIGNING. BELLA IS A MUTE. ALICE IS BELLAS INTERPRETER FOR THE MERRY BAND.**

**There are some things in here that make Bella appear, 'non-mute' but I assure you she is. She cant speak. At all. But she can communicate through signlanguage and bird calls. Will be explained further in the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**Twilight or its characters. Full rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her awesomeness in creating the Twilight World WHOO!**

**'Phony King of England' That belongs to Disneys Robin Hood.**

**Celtic Womens: You Raise Me Up (though it's one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard! If you havent heard them, GO ON YOUTUBE!)**

**Plot: Isabella Swan is our valient herion in our story. With the cruel rule of King James, who taxes the poor people of Nottingham, England, Isabella becomes the famous Swan Hood and takes up arms to protect the people fromt he injustice of the evil ruler! Though... she has her work cut out for her, being a Noble and an Outlaw in secret... and Edward Cullen is not helping her case at all. **

* * *

**Ch: 1 The Swan and the Violin.**

I looked around outside the house, keeping my hood up and my head low. With any luck, I won't be spotted.

"Lady Swan!" a voice hissed to me, a pale hand waving to me from the woods just a few feet away. I darted swiftly into them, my feet barely making a sound. I wore no boots, finding them very inconveniencing at times like these. Besides, I love going bare footed! My feet showed the many years of bare walking, being rough and calloused like my hands.

Alice, my most trusted best friend, put a finger to her lips and darted to a pair of horses, both russet in coloring. Alice mounted the one with a blond mane and I mounted the one with the black. I nodded to Alice and I kicked swiftly, and my steed charged into the woods, Alice close behind. The woods were silent, sleepy in the evening light.

We rode for a half an hour and stopped at a creek, far enough from the house so not to be heard. I pulled a horn from one of the many folds in my cloak and blew hard; a single and true call rang over and through the trees. I felt the air stir in response, a familiar feeling to me.

Men and women stepped out of the trees and cheered my name, Swan Hood. I did not speak, but my actions were clear. And these people followed me faithfully. My name is Isabella Swan of the Swan Household... or what's left of it. My father had died in the line of duty and my mother shortly behind him after a fever. I lived now with my Robin of Locksley and Aunt Mary-Anne.

They were a gentle couple, but Uncle Robin was the finest ever with a bow and arrow! When my parents died, he taught me how to shoot... and claimed I was _almost _as good as him. What Aunt Mary-Ann didn't tell her beloved husband was that I matched him. And personally, that's as far as I'll get. But ever since his fair King Carlisle died, his nephew James took the throne and the kingdom went to Hell in a hand basket. You see, when Carlisle died, Esme also followed him to his grave, leaving their son baby Prince Edward too young to take the throne. And at this rate, it didn't look like he was going to get it. I had taken it upon myself to make changes.

I did this in secret though… the less my aunt and uncle knew, the better off they'd be if I were caught. Uncle Robin is James's only brother, but when he married Aunt Mary-Ann, a peasant at the time, he gave up all rights to their father Prince Aro's funds. King Carlisle, being as kind a man as he had been at any other time, dubbed Uncle Robin a new Duke and therefore making Aunt Mary-Ann a Duchess by title.

I smiled, Uncle Robin married for love… however rare it was to find that kind of love. Though, Prince Aro was very pleased to hear that one of his sons had taken the throne. What parent wouldn't? But I can bet all my fortunes that he's rolling over in his grave with how badly James's rule is playing out.

I was whisked out of my thoughts as my band mates settled down with food and a few men making a fire and I sat down to listen as Alice informed me of the days events.

Unfortunately, I was born a mute. Alice, God bless her, had taken time to help teach me sign language, her little sister Audry having been born deaf as was her mother before her. Alice spoke and I signed my responses, communicating with my merry band.

Soon, Alice's husband, a humble farmer named Jasper, struck up on his guitar and shouted, "Dance! Dance!" Men and women got up and began dancing around the fire. Emmet, next to him, burst out into song.

"My Lady," a young man named Mike offered his hands. I accepted it gracefully and began leaping and dancing, joy filling my heart. There was nothing that soothed me more than a song!

"_Oh the world will sing, of an English King,_

_A thousand years from now!_

_And it won't be because he passed some laws,_

_Or had a lofty brow._

_When bonny good King Carlisle lead_

_Us all, now he's done died many days_

_We'll all have to slave away_

_For that good for nothing James!"_

"_Incredible as he is inept_

_Whenever the history books are kept,_

_They'll call him the phony king of England!_

_A pox on the phony king of England!"_

"A pox on the phony king of England!" Rosalie's chiming voice declared, dancing around the fire, her golden locks glittering with polished stones while her silks gleamed clean, the true daughter of a Duke and her husband Emmet, the son of a Count. Both of which stayed at the Castle Cullen.

"_He sits alone on a giant throne,_

_Pretending he is the king,_

_A little tyke who's rather like_

_A puppet on a string!_

_And he throws an angry tantrum_

_If he cannot have his way._

_And then he calls for his mum while he's suckin' on his thumb._

_"You see, he doesn't want to play_

_Too late to be known as James the First_

_He's sure to be known as James the Worst_

_A pox on the phony king of England!"_

"A pox on the phony king of England!" Alice chimed, linking arms with Rosalie and me. We danced together in an Irish jig.

"_While he taxes us to pieces,_

_And he robs us of our bread._

_King Richard's grown keeps slippin' down_

_Around that pointed head!_

_Ah! But while there is a merry man,_

_In Swans wily pack_

_We'll find a way to make him pay_

_And steal our money back!_

_The minute before he knows we're there,_

_Ol' Swan will snatch his underwear!"_

The entire camp erupted in laughter. I stuck out my tongue childishly and lifted my hand, taking a bow. I took the center of the circle and continued dancing, solo this time.

"_The breezy and uneasy king of England,_

_The snivellin' grovelin!_

_Measly weasely_

_Blabberin' Jabberin_

_Glibber jabberin_

_Blunderin plunderin_

_Wheelin' dealin'_

_Prince James, that phony king of England!"_

I spun and took a bow, grinning. The entire group laughed and cheered out our jibing song. A lucky song, we called it. Especially after a great haul that we had last night. I laughed, though it sounded much different to a fully speaking person. A little… cotton clothed.

I jumped high and stood on the top branch, Alice following me closely. She began speaking for me as I signed.

"_My merry friends! Today we celebrate, for tomorrow there is a caravan carrying a thousand gold pieces and twenty thousand jewels. All of which belong to the people of Nottingham. Emmet, I need your assistance with placing the traps. Jasper, take a group and scout the south. That's the direction they're heading. Rosalie, is your cousin's tavern all filled and set?"_

"Would you need to ask?" the blond beauty smiled.

"_Thankyou."_

"Swan Hood, my group reports of the Sheriff accompanying the shipment!"

I smirked, _"All the more to take this one from King James!" _My band cheered, throwing their hats into the air. I jumped down and sat down at a make-shift table. I sat at the head, and broke bread first, taking a small piece for myself and turned, passing the bread to Alice. I turned again and cut a small piece of meat, courtesy of Friar Sam.

I smiled brightly as I passed down a pitcher of wine as well the chatter of excitement making my heart lighter than it has been in a long time.

I got up and slipped away from the table with a silent word of thanks, moving through the glade and taking up my horse and headed way for a secret glen where a small pond lay. I walked this time, instead of riding. My ears were humming with each sound of the forest. I jumped as a spider shifted on its web on a bush, but I kept going little more aware this time.

I stopped, tilting my head from side to side as a gentle, flowing sound began ringing through the trees. It was a violin if I wasn't mistaken. But who was playing a violin out in the middle of the woods? I continued on and found myself at my glen… and a man with coppery bronze hair with his back to me.

I blinked and tilted my head again, listening. The music was indeed beautiful… but at the same time lonely. Suddenly, the player whipped around and I stumbled back as I came face to face with Prince Edward of England.

"Who's there!" he demanded. I automatically held up my hands, showing I wasn't a threat and stood up again. Prince Edward quickly moved towards me, and blinked twice almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He offered his hand and I took it with a nod of thanks.

"You startled me, my Lady. Are you alright?" I nodded again.

He frowned, "Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Speak up."

I grimaced. He glared, raising his hand, "I said speak up!" And swung at me. I caught his hand and made to make a motion to show I couldn't speak.

Suddenly, I found myself on my stomach against the tree, my wrist caught. I glared. So, his highness likes to fight, hmm? I swept his ankle out and jumped back, standing in a ready stance. Prince Edward swung around, tossing his cloak aside.

I turned my foot, standing with my hands up. He lunged to grab me and I easily side stepped him, kicking him in his rear and sending him sprawling close to the pond shore. He turned and lunged again and I ducked away, coughing loudly as he snagged my cloak and turned, wrapping me up in the soft fabric and into his arms.

_Wonderfully… strong… arms… No Bella!_

I turned swiftly and met him in his emerald green eyes and froze. We stared at each other for a moment before I head butted him in his chin, immediately getting him to let go.

"You little! What kind of woman are you?"

I bared my teeth in rage, turning and grasping my steed's reigns and turned to go away. If Prince Edward was going to be too impatient for me to respond, he wasn't worth the company!

He suddenly grasped my shoulder and I swung around and slapped him, glaring furiously. He glared back at me. "Just for that, I will take your horse!"

"Wait!" a voice shouted from the trees and Alice jumped out of the shadows. "Wait your highness, please!"

"You know this girl, Alice?"

I blinked, Alice knew Prince Edward?

"I do, Edward." I blinked twice, _Edward?_ Since when does Prince Edward allow anyone to address him so informally!

"Well? Who is she? She won't tell me on her own!"

"It's because she can't. She's mute, Edward."

I blushed furiously, glancing at Alice. He blinked, than his cheeks colored abit and ohed softly.

Yes 'oh' you dumbass!

I began signing to Alice, telling her it was strictly a message for her. _"I was going to tell him that I couldn't speak but this asshole jumped me and started a fight, thinking I was being insolent!_"

Alice raised her hands and clasped mine. "Bells, calm down please? I know it's upsetting but calm down. I know! I know."

"What? What's she saying?"

"Bella is expressing some… very heated opinions."

Heated opinions!

"Shame I don't sign, or else I'd tell her what I think of her pathetic fighting moves."

_Pathetic fighting!_

"_Listen here you ass! I'm not deaf for starters, so you don't need to sign. Second, if I could speak half the words you use so fleetingly, I'd tell you exactly what was on my mind. Who do you think you are? You do not know who I am and right now I care not to know you! If you are what this kingdom has to look forward to, I weep with the people!"_

Alice stared at me in shock as I signed so angrily, panting hard. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh.

"What did she say?" Alice looked scared and glanced at me.

"_Go on! Tell him! It's not like he can cut out my tongue for it, it's useless anyway."_

"Ah… er… what she's basically saying is that if you're what our kingdom has to look forward to, than she weeps with the people."

Prince Edward looked shocked. "You weep… what are you, a peasant? Surely you're dressed like one!" I sneered angrily, flipping the bird at him. Suddenly, I realized who I was talking to and my cheeks colored more. But as of right now, I could care less. The pompous ass needs to be taught who will oppose him if he turns out to be like his uncle. Oh dear God in Heaven, why did you have to take good King Carlisle so early?

"I believe you know what that means…" Alice pointed out with a giggle. "Bella is very… well, opinionated."

"Such opinions would get her killed. It's a good thing she was born mute. A gift from God if you ask me."

I stepped back as if he had slapped me. It was no secret to Alice, the thing I craved most in my entire life was the ability to speak.

"Edward!" Alice snapped, taking my hand. But it was too late; my angry fire was put out.

"What?" he asked clearly startled at her reprimand. I glared at him and took my hand away, tears beginning to fall.

"_If that's what you think, than a pox on you and your crown!"_

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

"What? What did she say?"

"Edward… there is nothing more in this world than Bella wishes than to have a voice. You saying that is very hurtful. But Bella, what you just said right now isn't kind either."

I looked away from Alice's piercing blue eyes. I motioned slowly an apology.

"I accept. I believe you both owe each other an apology."

"Me? What for?" Edward cried out incredulously. I narrowed my eyes but I made the proper motions.

"_I'm sorry Prince Edward of England."_

"She's apologized, Edward. Now you."

"For what?"

"For hurting her feelings! Seriously, that crown may give you many abilities to get around the laws but it does not give you the right to be cold to anyone's feelings!"

Prince Edward still looked quite lost. Alice jumped up and fwaped him on the forehead. "It goes 'I'm' still with me? 'Sorry.' Now put it together, 'I'm sorry.' Again, since you seem a little slow on the uptake, 'I'm sorry.'"

"I'm not a child, Alice!" Prince Edward snapped.

"Than stop acting like one!" Alice snapped back.

Prince Edward looked thoroughly embarrassed, his spark was gone too. He dipped his head and touched his chin to his chest like a child caught with a sweet.

"I'm sorry, Bella of the Peasants."

"She's—"  
I raised my hand, shaking my head to Alice.

"_It's his choice. Let him go… I'm through."_ I took the reigns to my horse and mounted easily. He looked up at me. I nodded once and kicked my horse and away I went into the woods. I needed a good ride to clear my head. I kicked my horse into a gallop, the moon as my only guide.

My thoughts drifted back to what Prince Edward said though…

**(Flashback)**

"Such opinions would get her killed. It's a good thing she was born mute. A gift from God if you ask me."

**(End flashback)**

Tears began falling down my cheeks. My mother, Renee, was a very gifted singer. My father, a talented pianist. They made a good pair together. So why was I skipped for my mothers voice? It wasn't fair!

My heart wrenched in my chest and more tears fell down my cheeks, remembering my mother singing Ave Maria at the Christmas dinner. I remembered Alice talking to me while I signed, around a group, interpreting for me. Or my parents in case Alice wasn't there. More memories flooded over me and I had to pull my horse to a stop, slipping down and crying in soft sobs.

**(Flashback)**

"Such opinions would get her killed. It's a good thing she was born mute. A gift from God if you ask me."

**(End Flashback)**

Damn him for cursing my wish! I even coveted the warm tenor of his voice.

I beat the ground with my hands and I opened my mouth, trying to form words… more specifically my name. "B—bb- beaaaw—"

Nothing. No, that's not right. Not even close!

I sat back and buried my head in my hands, sobbing. I can't even say my _name_! I sat back and gazed at the stars.

Dear God, why did you make me such a soundless creature? Am I truly doomed to walk the earth a soundless soul?

I gasped a shooting star!

I quickly got on my knees and clasped my hands, chanting in my mind.

"_Falling star, symbol of wishes… please carry my wish to God. I wish to have a voice."_

"Wishing on stars will get you nowhere." I snapped my eyes open and turned to see none other than Prince Edward. He stared at me in a bored air, but his eyes were alight with intrigue. Ugh… dear God what did he wants now?

I got up and bowed formally.

"So now you bow? I don't get it, why didn't you before?"

I rolled my eyes, not falling for this and flipped him the bird again and turned to mount my horse.

"I'm not letting you run away again," he grabbed my cloak and spun me around. "I know you can't speak and that you don't like me. And frankly, I don't like you either. But I am not about to let you run off again with Swan Hood still at large."

I 'tched' and waved my hand saying, 'I don't care.'

"You should care!"

I jolted, turning to look at him.

"Why are you so flippant? You should care about what little coins you possess."

I looked at him and touched his medallions around his neck, several of his wrings and the gold cuff links. Like he should talk such a careless brat.

He smirked, lifting his arm and showing a jewel encrusted dagger. "Like Swan Hood had a chance against me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"In the entire castle, I am the best with a blade!" I arched a brow. Is that supposed to impress me? "What? What is it you're thinking?"

Good question. Nothing you would care to know. I pushed away and reached to mount my horse. I heard a grunt behind me and suddenly, I was lifted into the saddle. "You should sit more lady like. You are a woman, after all. No matter how poor."

Aaand moment's over! I turned and glared at him. I grasped the reigns and kicked my horse without a signal, without a care and galloped off into the tree. Goodbye Prince Edward.

* * *

_Following Morning..._

I awoke the next morning in my own bed and a quick knock at my door. I tapped my bell a few times to let my visitor know I was awake. Uncle Robin walked in with a tray of food. "Morning Bella Bell! Did you sleep okay after your ride last night."

In all honesty, I didn't. But I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. Uncle Robin set down my breakfast, sitting on the bed.

"Alright, angel, I know that look. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing. Just not a good night sleep."_

"Are you sure that's all? You can always talk to me, you know. I know I'm not your birth parents, but I do care about you."

"_I saw a falling star last night."_

"You made a wish than?" I nodded. He smiled. "Than have faith that your wish will come true. Shooting stars are racing angels; your wish will be heard by the good lord above. Be patient."

If only…

I sighed softly and uncovered my plate, finding some orange slices, eggs and bacon. I could feel my uncle's eyes on me and I turned to look at him with a curious expression.

"Bells, I'm worried… did something happen last night?"

I couldn't hide it.

"_I ran into Prince Edward last night."_

"What's wrong with that? I thought beautiful girls would be completely in love with handsome guys like Prince Edward."

"_I was in my riding attire. I looked more like a peasant than a Duke's daughter. I couldn't answer who I was right away and he lashed out at me."_

"He—get your shoes on and get dressed! We are going to sort this out immediately!"

I grabbed my uncle's hand frantically signing. _"Its okay, Alice was there to help me. Though, I wasn't very kind with my words either. I was very angry with his… very closed minded opinions."_ Uncle Robin sat down.

"Alice was with you? That's good than. I know Prince Edward is abit… as you say 'close minded' but with your light I'm sure he'll open up!"

I wasn't so sure.

"I know how to cheer you up!" he said with a snap of his fingers. He got up and pulled out my violin from its case on the table. "Why don't you play? Play something happy?"

I tilted my head. Something happy… what song made me happy? I took the violin, stroking the mahogany wood affectionately. My mothers face came to mind and I placed the instrument under my chin. Slowly, I began playing the Ave Maria.

I closed my eyes and pictured my mother; I could hear her warm voice singing the lyrics… perfectly, fully, and whole-heartedly. Mom… are you watching me from Heaven right now?

When I pulled the bow for the final bar, I took a breath and let all my negative energy flow out. "That's my girl," Uncle Robin said, smiling brightly at me. I smiles back. His rusty red Irish hair caught the dawning sunlight and I thought of my mother again. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"_Thank you Uncle Robin."_

"You know, Bella, perhaps God answered your prayer a long time ago, hmm?"

I blinked, what joke was he trying to pull?

"Your violin is your voice. Everybody speaks in the same way. Our mouths. But with your violin, you speak from your heart, and your words are the purest in the world. The purest and most honest any man will ever find. Your voice is in the music you play."

I blinked twice and looked at my violin. Was this my voice? Was music truly my voice? My mother taught me many instruments before she died… she told me that music was the purest magic in the world. It connected both Heaven and Earth, which is why we had Psalms. And music connected every heart around the world.

Uncle Robin was right. How foolish I've been!

**(Flashback)**

"Such opinions would get her killed. It's a good thing she was born mute. A gift from God if you ask me."

**(End Flashback)**

Perhaps… my non existent voice wasn't so nonexistent after all.

"What are you thinking Bells?"

"_I was just thinking that I maybe the most blessed person out of the entire world. I've been told I'm very opinionated."_

"Yes… but I'm not following."

"_Never mind. How about an archery tournament today? Just you and me!"_

"Aaah, I wish I could little sparrow. But I cannot. I'm taking your aunt out for a picnic today."

I pouted.

He lifted his chin proudly.

Our eyes clashed and we stared at each other, willing one another to give in. I blinked first. He laughed, his smile making tiny crinkles in the corners of his eyes. Robin of Locksley is a very merry creature. He's had a very good life and married a beautiful woman. I looked out to the rosy morning. Maybe one day, God will grant me a future like his too.

* * *

**((Following Evening))**

I rode out with Alice, a black mask added to my attire today. Tonight we strike! Stopping, I tied my horse to a tree and climbed easily up into the branches, jumping from one to the other. I found many of my band already waiting, but others were taking positions.

Alice stood next to me in my tree. "This should be a piece of cake. Sheriff won't know what hit him!" I smiled, my confidence boosted enormously. I took a deep breath to steady my excitement and watched as leaves were shaken down to cover the traps as naturally as possible.

Alice suddenly sat up, her looking around. Than I felt it too. I sat up as well; there was something wrong here…

I looked around and whistled an owl's call and all was silent. Than I heard it.

I turned, drawing an arrow and fired and an arrow met mine. I drew another and fired again, jumping down as a yell of pain ripped the silence to shreds. I glared through my mask, aiming another arrow just in case. "Who's there?" Alice demanded, jumping down as well.

The stranger was hidden in the shadows, and I could smell blood from where my arrow hit him. I found the shaft pinning the stranger by the skin of his finger. I wasn't a killer, but if this was a threat, we would have to alter our plans immensely.

"A pox on the phony king of England!" the stranger gasped. "I come in peace Swan Hood!"

I immediately knew that voice and pulled my arrow from his hand and quickly started signing, dropping my bow.

"_Leah! What are you doing here! I thought you were at the inn with Rosalie."_

"Swan Hood, I overheard some of the guests talking today. They said that this shipment is a trap for you!"

A trap? Fools… I whistled a jay's song and my band quickly gathered round. _"Listen, all of you. Leah reports that this is a trap for the band. If you want to go, fine. I won't hold you to our original plan. But this new attempt will take stealth and skill. Who's in?"_

"Aye!" the band answered me in unison.

"_Very well than. Mike, Friar Sam, Alice, Jasper and Emmet come with me. We're going to make Sherwood Forest haunted tonight! We'll scare them shitless and rob them blind! Leah, tell Rosalie to have the inn ready for some… very scared patrons."_

Leah smiled, her dark skin making her pearly white teeth gleam in the moonlight. "Perfect Swan Hood. I'm sorry about the arrow… it was the only way to get your attention without making a sound."

I clasped hands with her and licked the blood away. Leah was a tough girl, but I see her heart is true in her words. She rushed away, pulling her cloak over her head. No one knew these woods like Leah. I took a breath and released it.

"_Plan B Alice… get everything ready."_

"Yes Swan Hood. Let's go guys!"

I took up positions and several of my band gathered with small groups, planning how to make their entrances, pulling down ropes from their packs way up in the trees. A few men even brought a few sacks of flour! Perfect! I looked around and found berries, specifically holly berries.

Crushing them, I smeared their red juice on my face and tore at my cloak. I tilted my head as the distant clip clopping of hooves met my ears. I blinked and hooted an owl call and the entire band scattered, silent once more.

"It sure is spooky out here at night," a distant voice. "I wish the Sheriff had given us the night off instead of making us work. I could use a bodacious wench and the best cup of ale!"

"Shut up you bloke!"

"I mean it though. I haven't gotten any good—"

"I said shut up!"

"And I'm telling you both to shut up and keep your eyes on the road! You're the one with the torches!" a voice barked out from the dark.

I cupped my hands to my mouth and began making owl hoots.

"AAAH!" An arrow shot out into a random tree.

"Jason you knit! It's just an owl!"

Alice took the moment and began her eerie banshee cry.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the entire caravan erupted in screams. I could see shadows of my band mates jumping from tree to tree, making the leaves shake and rattle. The wind picked up and two of them jumped down, covered in flour, and moaned as they limped toward them.

"GHOOOOOOOOOOSTS!"

I hooted again, and the horses reared and neighed in fright. I swept out suddenly and drew a knife, cutting the gold sacks from their belts and tossing them to Jasper. Emmet limped out, groaning.

"Moooannna… Moooannna…" he reached out blindly and grasped one of the guards. "You took my Moooannna!"

The guard screamed like a girl and turned and ran. I turned and cut several more pouches and stopped, seeing Sheriff Caius. His eyes were wide but his demeanor was calm. I knarled my hands and owl hooted again. He stepped back, shaking so hard his coin pouch was rattling. I hissed and pointed a finger at him.

My band stopped and began advancing on Caius. "Evil… evil…" they chanted, reaching out. I have never seen Caius's eyes widen so far. He screamed, "R-rre-RETREAT!" With that, the entire team was gone. The entire band began laughing, placing their hands on their hips and belting out in hysterics.

I smiled, clapping my hands at their performance. "Swan Hood! Look!" They dragged out four large bags, untying them. Inside gold and gems glittered merrily and I grinned. Taking some, I tossed them in my hand and let them drop in the bag.

Signaling Alice, the entire group went silent as I began to sign. _"Good work everybody! You've made me very proud. Take some coins and go buy many rounds of ale for yourselves. You've earned it."_

The band cheered and quickly took a handful each, knowing that greedy man here is not a welcome man. I turned to Alice specifically, _"Alice, take what's left to our hide out."_

"Won't you be joining us, Swan?" Mike asked, looking deflated. I shook my head and took to the trees.

"Such a lonely person, Swan Hood is… silent yet brave. May God smile on her," Jasper voiced.

"If she's lonely, than I'll go keep her company!" Mike jumped up, but I heard someone catch him.

"It's best to leave Swan alone. Looks like she's got a lot on her mind," Emmet told him. I silently thanked him and continued on. I needed to wash up before I went back to the Locksley House.

I walked by myself, going and taking my horse from where it was tied. Would one hum right now while walking? I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. The light gave me a sense of peace. I walked silently, tilting my head from side to side as I sang a song in my mind, the music giving me strength. A moment later, I found myself at my glen. I quickly tied my horse to another tree and undressed, jumping into the water.

I shivered at the cold water and quickly began washing my face and arms. The sooner I got all this berry stuff off of me, the sooner I could go home. I swam over and pulled out my soap and began rubbing it over my arms, chest and neck. I jumped when Iheard a twig snap and turned to look. There was no one there, perhaps my horse simply moved.

I dove underwater and rose again, soap-free and swam to climb out. I blinked, a glimmer of gold catching my eye. I turned and had to blink twice, not believing what I saw. A violin lying abandoned at a tree.

I blinked, going and picking it up. The instrument was very well made. Whom ever left it here must've been a mistral or a bard. I turned it over and I nearly dropped it. On the back were the initials E.C. in an elegant script of gold paint.

I knew only one person with those initials. And it made my belly burn with anger. Edward Cullen… who would've guessed he would play such an emotional instrument! That would be, if he had any feelings at all.

"_Poor little violin… you must play so wonderfully for such a cold master."_ I thought. I smoothed my fingers over the strings. I sat down on the grass and pulled my cloak over my lap, placing the instrument there. I plucked absently at the strings, finding it obviously in tune. It was still warm from the sunlight today. Good thing it didn't rain or else it would've been ruined!

I pulled the bow from the tree and placed the violin under my chin. _"Sweet violin… help me portray the song in my heart. Carry it across the universe to Heaven so God may hear me and smile on my work."_

I pulled the bow over the strings and began playing a soft song… a song my father and mother often dueted on. You Raise Me Up.

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary…_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be!_

_And then I'm still and waiting, in the silence…_

_Until you come, and sit a while with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains!_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas…_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders._

_You raise me up, to be all I can be…_

I opened my eyes and I smiled to myself.

_There is no life, no life without it's hunger,_

_Each restless heart, beats so imperfectly!_

_And then you come and I am filled with wonder._

_Sometimes I think… I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on Mountains!_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas…_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders…_

_You raise me up, to be all I can be._

Granted, the song was old… but it held so much feeling in it when my parents sang it. I wished for that someone to appear soon. Being mute and silent… it was disheartening. I set the violin down in my lap and I leaned against the tree, praying, hoping… for anything. I felt oddly, wanting. The feeling wasn't entirely foreign, but it was odd for this moment in time. Shouldn't I feel peaceful right now? I mean, it's a beautiful evening!

I tilted my head slightly in thought and jolted when a twig snapped just behind me. I turned to look, but I was greeted only with my horse. I sighed in relief. I didn't have my weapons close to me… granted I fight well without any restricting clothing, but I wasn't without my dignity! If it were a man, he'd be ogling my body. Ugh… pigs.

I sighed, seeing the moon passing it's highest point. I have to get back. I quickly dressed and glanced back at Edward Cullens violin. Do I take it with me? Or leave it here for him to find…

I kept staring at the elegant instrument. I couldn't leave it. I sucked up my resolve and picked up the instrument, taking it with me.

* * *

**Alright everybody! You know the drill from here! If you Like or dont like something, REVIEW IT! DONT BE AFRAID TO BE OPINIONATED LIKE BELLA! Critisism is welcome!**

**Bella: *is playing the violin***

**Alice: *is listening***

**Edward Cullen: Where's my violin? When do I get it back?**

**Moonlight: *Fwaps Edward with a newspaper* Dont be so careless next time! Shut up you! I'm trying to listen to the performance!**

**Edward Cullen: I want my violin!**

**Moonlight: *fwaps him again* Shush!**

**:3 Edward wants his violin back... will he get it back?**

**REVIEW AND SEE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yes honey... that button down at the bottom that says, 'Review this Chapter.'**


	2. The Draw of the Violin

_**READ READ READ READ READ!**_

**THE TEXT WITH THE **_"ITALICS" _**IS BELLA SIGNING. BELLA IS A MUTE. ALICE IS BELLAS INTERPRETER FOR THE MERRY BAND.**

**There are some things in here that make Bella appear, 'non-mute' but I assure you she is. She cant speak. At all. But she can communicate through signlanguage and bird calls. Will be explained further in the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**Twilight or its characters. Full rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her awesomeness in creating the Twilight World WHOO!**

**I do not own any of the Celtic Women songs! EVER! Though I absolutely wish to...**

**I also do not own Debussy's Clair De Lune. ((Find the Violin version on Youtube!))**

**Plot: Isabella Swan is our valient herion in our story. With the cruel rule of King James, who taxes the poor people of Nottingham, England, Isabella becomes the famous Swan Hood and takes up arms to protect the people fromt he injustice of the evil ruler! Though... she has her work cut out for her, being a Noble and an Outlaw in secret... and Edward Cullen is not helping her case at all. **

* * *

Ch: 2

I sat at my vanity, brushing out my hair while Angela helped lace up my corset. "Deep breath," she warned. I quickly breathed in and she laced it comfortably. Unlike many others in Nottingham, I believed in keeping a figure without strangling myself! I had curves, but not the ones that men preferred. And personally, they helped support my… small breasts.

I puffed out a breath when she finished and nodded my thanks. "You're very welcome, Lady Swan. Is there anything else I can get you?" I shook my head politely and dismissed her with a wave of my hand. I got up and my deep blue skirt fanned out as I moved to the balcony. The dawn was just peaking over the mountains, and I leaned in to take a breath of the fresh air.

Yes… this is a beautiful morning! I looked out and saw the horses being let out to the pastures, my russet young stallion the first among them. I realized I had still yet to name him… if Uncle Robin hadn't named him already.

It had been nearly five days since my run in with Prince Edward. And since I found his violin. I glanced across the trees to the hiding spot, noting no change, I relaxed again. I puffed out an annoyed breath, remembering how he just left it behind like that! Asshole. Music is one of the greatest gifts in the world! Idiot. If he couldn't appreciate that, he'd never succeed as a king.

A quick knock at the door brought me out of my musings and I went to answer it, seeing Aunt Mary-Ann. "Morning Bella, did you rest well?"

I smiled and nodded, opening my door to invite her in.

"No no, I wish I could visit, but your uncle and I just received word that the Sheriff is coming today to collect the taxes. I wish you to be on your best behavior."

Sheriff! I bristled and signed angrily to her, _"King James's greed knows no bounds! I hope Swan Hood catches him first!"_

"Bella, it's our duty to serve the king and his needs." I could see her words weren't from her heart; they were something we were all taught from babe hood. When King Carlisle was alive, our people didn't starve and no one was left without bread on their table. King James even shut down the soup kitchen that Aunt Mary-Ann ran on her spare time for the homeless!

I sat there, staring at my duvet.

"But I do have some interesting news," she told me. I looked up with a quirked brow. "This morning, Danna woke me up and showed me a bag of coins sitting at the front door!"

I bit my tongue to keep from smiling. That's right… I left some extra money for my aunt and uncle to make sure we could feed our servants. Swan Hood strikes again.

"_Is that a bad thing?"_ I signed to her, schooling my features into a confused expression.

"NO!" she cried automatically. "I mean… no. It means we'll be fine for a month at most. But if these taxes continue the way they have been for a whole… we're going to have to let some people go. I rather not, but we have to."

I frowned for real. Fantastic. The taxes were beginning to reach the nobles too. Damn the greedy king! Cut off his balls and feed them to the pigs so he may never sire and heir!

"I hope Prince Edward will fix all this when he takes the throne…" my head shot up.

"_He's going to take the throne?"_

"He has to. He's the only heir to King Carlisle and he's almost at his twenty-first year. All he needs right now is a bride and he's set."

I stared at her. It was no secret every woman and girl lusted after Prince Edward, but after my personal introduction with him, I wasn't too thrilled with ever meeting him. Or if he would indeed make changes. He as raised by King James after all.

"_I hope you're right Aunt Mary-Ann…"_

I got up and went over to my violin and took it from its case. I sat down and positioned my chin. Soon, I was just playing. Simply playing. I didn't have a title to the song; I just knew what it sounded like. It originated from Ireland, where my parents were from originally. Playing music like this made me feel closer to them.

I played a song that gave me strength. Hope.

I imagined myself riding through the fields, my russet black horse. I could see Cullen Castle if the fog were just right… or if the moon was full. I imagined Edward standing on the balcony, his crown sitting on his head proudly as he took his place as king.

_Edward? _My violin hit a screeching note and I blinked twice. Where did that asshole come from?

"Bella?" I blinked again. I shook my head to signal, _nothing._

A quick knock at the door drew our attention and I turned to see Angela looking at us. "Erm… forgive me, my ladies. Sheriff Caius and Prince Edward are here."

What?

Aunt Mary-Ann nodded to Angela, dismissing her. "Oh my… what's the prince doing here?"

She got up and I followed, stopping at the top of the staircase when Uncle Robin greeted the Sheriff with a hearty laugh and handshake. He bowed elegantly to the prince who entered with his head held regally.

I snorted. Regal my ass.

"Duchess Mary-Ann," he swept my aunts hand and kissed it.

"Welcome your highness; to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I come to collect the taxes with Sheriff Caius, but I find it also a pleasure to visit one of my fathers court."

"Of course," Uncle Robin murmured evenly. "We welcome and hail you, Prince Edward! Would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, bourbon would be wonderful after the long ride."

I rolled my eyes and took the silent request and headed for the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at my back. It made my neck prickle the way it did when I was in some sort of danger. I stopped and turned on my heel, finding Prince Edward staring at me peculiarly.

"Have we met before?" he asked. I shook my head and turned swiftly into the kitchen to retrieve his drink. I felt my heart beating erratically as I leaned against the countertops. I paid no attention to the maids bustling around and a few of the farm hands that came in for a mid-morning meal. Edward's face flashed in my mind and I felt my cheeks color with heat and I swiftly shook my head. No no! Don't even think about him!

Anger burned my belly as I remembered our first meeting. I was Swan Hood… and Bella the Common. No matter how our first meeting went, I couldn't jeopardize my band or my plans. There was still much to do. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I am Bella Swan, Daughter of Duke and Duchess Swan of Ireland.

With that thought in place, I took the glasses and drinks out to the den where Uncle Robin was discussing merrily with Prince Edward over some details. I tapped the arch with my foot to gain their attention.

"Ah! Prince Edward, May I introduce my niece Lady Isabella Swan."

Prince Edward stood and bowed lightly. "My Lady, it is an honor to meet the last of the Swan family line." I felt my cheeks color, setting the tray down on the table.

"My, my Robin. Is it that your servants are too lazy to serve us that you subject your niece to do it for them?"

"No, Caius. There are many chores and many of our servants are in the fields, tending to the horses and food. Isabella is our hostess for such when days are too busy."

"I see," he muttered, his graying hair falling in his eyes.

Prince Edward took a glass and raised it in gratitude while I stood beside Aunt Mary-Ann. There was something… that didn't sit well with me when watching Prince Edward. He looked… cocky.

"You certainly have wonderful taste in bourbon though, Robin of Locksley. You use your spare money well."

I glared what spare money? We were barely able to feed the servants much less ourselves!

"Oh yes, milord. Being of Irish decent, I do know my liquor." The two laughed and I glanced at my aunt, who was just smiling kindly while working on her needle work.

"So tell me, Lady Swan, any suitors in your life?" Prince Edward asked over his glass. I shook my head.

"Come, come, my dear! I don't bite!"

I had a flashback to our first meeting and felt myself tense. If a fight was going to break out again I was going to defend myself. Swan Hood secret or not!

"Forgive my niece, Prince Edward. She hasn't spoken a word since my sister's death. Abit of a sharp blow if you will."

"Oh… I see… my deepest condolences, Lady Swan."

I sent a silent prayer to God in thanks and nodded once.

"Isabella, dear, why don't you fetch your violin? Play for his highness?" Aunt Mary-Ann asked me. I noted the tension in her shoulders and nodded without complaint. I stopped when Prince Edward sputtered into his drink.

"You play?" I quirked a brow but nodded.

"Interesting…" he sat back, his emerald green eyes wandering over my figure more closely than I'd prefer. I flushed red in anger and embarrassment, turning and marching up the steps to my room. I stopped and flashed a glare out of the corner of my eye.

_That's for ogling my ass, you moron! You maybe prince but you do not impress me._

I returned shortly with my violin and sat down beside my aunt. I looked at her, expressing my need for a song request.

"Oh! I love your Ave Maria, would you play it please?"

Ave Maria?

I nodded again and fell into position again. Soon, I began drawing my bow over the strings, closing my eyes and just falling deeper into the sound. It gave me wings to fly and soar. An age old song that still held so much magic! My anger was quelled away and I was filled with peace once more. I opened my eyes as I finished the last bar, setting my bow down in my lap.

Aunt Mary-Ann clapped softly, kissing my cheek. "Thank you dear. Beautiful as always!"

"—ection…"

I blinked, looking at Prince Edward who was staring intently at me, a crease in his brow. I tilted my head slightly in question and tapped my ear, signaling I hadn't heard him.

"I said, 'A common selection,'" he told me in a bored tone. I lifted my shoulders and placed the violin under my chin again.

"What are you playing, Isabella?" I stopped and put my instrument down. I signaled that I was going to play, 'The Butterfly.'

"OH!" He quickly got up and sat at the piano across the room and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"What are you doing?" Sheriff Caius demanded.

"Isabella is playing 'The Butterfly.' It's a very popular Irish song, many Irishmen dance to it," Uncle Robin explained.

"Enough of your distractions!" Caius suddenly shouted. "I'm here to collect taxes, not to chat! I have a thief to catch and hang and I intend to before the year is out!"

"Caius is correct. We're here to collect than be off. Another time, Duke Locksley. Duchess, my lady." He nodded once.

I nodded back, setting my violin down. I stood and escorted them to the door and opened it for them. _Get out you rats! _I hissed mentally. That's exactly what they were. Greedy, always sniffing around for the last scraps before they leave… scavengers.

I watched them but Prince Edward stopped, peering at me curiously. "I will make another visit, My Lady."

I quirked a brow, a clear 'why' in my eyes.

"Just be expecting a visit." He turned suddenly and walked away, gracefully mounting his horse and took the lead. I gritted my teeth and shut the door fairly hard behind me.

"Bella?" Uncle Robin asked, using my nickname now that the prick and the pig were gone.

"_He'll be coming back. He wont tell me when. I don't like him."_

Aunt Mary-Ann chuckled, "Bella, dear, he's just being a boy."

Hmph… boy my ass!

"_I'm going out for a ride."_ I signed and marched outside. I quickly went in a small room and changed into some ratty, riding attire, and saddled my horse.

"Bella! Be back before dinner!" Aunt Mary-Ann called to me. I nodded once and walked my horse to the forest, a well worn trail that my uncle and I took when I was young. I stopped at my hiding place and took Edwards violin. I felt a tingle run up and down my arm as I mounted and rode into the forest, the case snuggly in my arm.

I flashed back to Prince Edward and I grimaced. His expression was nearly unreadable, but it was clear that he had a reason. And personally, I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

I listened to the rhythm of my horses hooves and an inspiration struck me. I tilted my head and listened to its steps. Thu-thump thu-thump… Jacob… Jacob…

Jacob.

I smiled; glad I won't have to describe him as 'horse' anymore. I patted Jacobs's side and signed his name as if I were speaking.

"You know, if you keep signing to a horses neck, people will think you're insane."

I jolted, turning and taking hold of my boot knife.

Alice rode up beside me and smiled. "Easy Bells, it's just me." I sighed, putting a hand to my heart.

"_You're trying to kill me Alice. I swear you are. You and that horse of yours are _way_ too quiet for my liking."_

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "And you're too jumpy. So what are you doing out today?"

"_Prince Ass-ward came to the house today. He left and I needed some air."_

"Ass-ward? Seriously Bella, isn't that a little childish?"

"_It's an honest opinion."_

"Uh-huh… sure it is. What is it about him that just rubs you the wrong way?"

"_His cockiness is a good start. That and his jumping to conclusions is an irritation. Oh! And he called my Ave Maria a 'Common Selection.'"_

"He didn't!"

"_Oh yes he did!"_

"What's that you're carrying?" she suddenly changed the subject. I looked and saw the violin.

"_E.C violin."_

"Oh Bella… don't tell me…"

"_I'm willing to bet. Do you think he plays?"_

"Devotedly."

"_Than he shouldn't abandon such a precious instrument!"_

"I agree whole heartedly Bella, but I still say you should return it."

"_When he comes to fetch it."_

"Bells…"

I scowled, _"I'm not budging Alice."_

"Bella, it'd be a gesture of good friendship."

"_He attacked _ME_!"_

"Only by misunderstanding."

"_He could find out I'm Swan Hood."_

"Only if you tip him off. Bella, this could help soothe the awkwardness between you two. You maybe Swan Hood, but you're also Isabella Swan, a Noblewoman. Stand up to half of your title and put your pride behind you."

I sighed, looking at the instrument in my hands. I signed defeat and nodded.

"Excellent! He's back at the farm. We can meet up with him there!"

Seems my next meeting with Prince Edward was going to be much sooner than originally planned.

"Jasper! We have company!" A sweaty looking head of blond hair looked up and waved from the nearby field. He dropped the shovel he was working with and jogged up to us.

"Hello Bella, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

I dismounted and hugged him dispite the sweat.

"Bella found Edwards missing violin."

"Oh thank God. He's been yipping and whining about that all morning!"

"_Than he shouldn't lose it."_

Jasper laughed, patting my shoulder and headed inside. I took some spare clothes and went to change into my cleaner attire… a long used habit that neither of the couple opposed. I combed out and rebraided my hair and smiled, walking into the small cottage.

"Tea Bells?"

I shook my head and sat down at the small table.

"Alice! Have you seen it yet?" A familiar… velvety, spine-shivering voice called from outside. And in stepped one Prince Edward Cullen.

"Lady Swan, when did you get here?"

"_I know these woods better than most, Prince Edward. I believe I have something that belongs to you."_

I waited patiently as Alice translated for me and he looked startled. I opened up the case and showed him the violin.

"My violin!"

I handed it to him, and he snatched it from me. "Where did you find it?"

"_I told you. I know these woods better than most."_

Suddenly, he caught me off guard and kissed me.

Now… I've never kissed a boy save for my father or uncle. But… his kiss is very soft, his lips softer, like silk. I felt a warmth travel through me and a tingle in my abdomen. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and never let go.

_Wait! He's kissing me!_

I pushed him back and stepped away. Alice was standing there with a mixed expression of glee, worry, apprehension, and excitement.

"_That. Prince Edward, was not reserved for you."_

He stared at me blankly than turned to Alice. "She said, 'that was not reserved for you.'"

He blinked, "Oh… OH! Oh…"

_Yes, 'Oh' you cocky prince!_

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Swan. But if it's all the same to you, I do not regret it."

I wouldn't tell him, but I didn't regret it either. That was one hell of a first kiss, no matter how small or brief it was. I have known beards and stubble rough kisses from my uncle and father. Never had I known a mans lips to be so soft.

"Lady Swan?"

"_You're forgiven."_

"Thankyou. If it will be penance for my sin, allow me to play for you."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I nodded once and sat back to listen. Soon, he began playing Clair de Lune by Debussy.

I listened intently and immediately I was caught up in the magic of the music. I sucked in a breath and listened intently, captured.

I felt as if I were floating, staring at a clear, night sky gazing at a full moon. A full moon with bronze hair… and… the most beautiful green eyes. And a perfect crooked smile—

I jolted, leaning back against the chair. When he finished, he smirked at me. "Did you like it?"

I felt myself blush and I nodded and clapped softly, while Alice clapped hysterically. "That was beautiful!"

"_I agree entirely, it was beautiful."_

Suddenly, he swept my hand and kissed the back of it. "It was Clair de Lune, by Debussy. It's one of my personal favorites."

_Mine too_.

I felt a shock run up my arm from his kiss and swiftly pulled away. Struggling to regain my composure, I stood and curtsied to him. I signed to Alice that it was my time to depart.

"Couldn't you stay for tea though Bella? Please?"

"Bella?" Prince Edward blanched suddenly. "As in…"

I stopped, what was I suppose to say? _The truth_, something in my heart told me. Finally, a way to shock the cockiness out of his royal pain in the ass!

I flashed him a smirk of my own and winked. _"Surprise."_

_

* * *

_

**_Alright people, I've held up my end of the deal, it's your turn now!_**

**_Yes people it's time to REVIEW! I hope you guys like it. Now, I know it's rated M right now. But the FF will show it's rating... NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_Yes sweets... means alittle more... extra? *Wink Wink*_**

**_How will Edward react to Bella being the peasent in the forest?_**

**_C'mon guys! Review and you'll get a longer chapter also!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


	3. Meeting the People, Courting the Swan

_**READ READ READ READ READ!**_

**THE TEXT WITH THE **_"ITALICS" _**IS BELLA SIGNING. BELLA IS A MUTE. ALICE IS BELLAS INTERPRETER FOR THE MERRY BAND.**

**There are some things in here that make Bella appear, 'non-mute' but I assure you she is. She cant speak. At all. But she can communicate through signlanguage and bird calls. Will be explained further in the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**Twilight or its characters. Full rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her awesomeness in creating the Twilight World WHOO!**

**I do not own any of the Celtic Women songs! EVER! Though I absolutely wish to...**

**I also do not own Debussy's Clair De Lune. ((Find the Violin version on Youtube!))**

**Plot: Isabella Swan is our valient herion in our story. With the cruel rule of King James, who taxes the poor people of Nottingham, England, Isabella becomes the famous Swan Hood and takes up arms to protect the people fromt he injustice of the evil ruler! Though... she has her work cut out for her, being a Noble and an Outlaw in secret... and Edward Cullen is not helping her case at all. **

* * *

Ch: 3

Surprise alright! I couldn't help but smirk at Prince Ass-ward.

"You fight well for a girl than." I snorted, very unladylike but I didn't care, and turned on my heel and walked out the door. "Lady Swan!" I didn't turn around, I had no idea what would happen if I did. "Lady Swan!" A hand whipped me around and I stumbled back and fell into a bucket.

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment as I looked up at the prince. What a fine place to be in!

"Oh… Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" he quickly offered his hand to help me up. "I just wanted to ask you, why did you dress as a peasant that day… I would've never—"

"_Exactly. You would've never what? Struck out at me? It just goes to show that the world is not your plaything, Prince Edward! Not everyone can respond at a snap of your fingers like you do in your castle! Even peasants have feelings. Hell they have stomachs too! They're only all too aware of them with your uncle James's damn taxes!"_

He stared at me as I signed. Alice, who came in around 'The world is not your play thing,' and translated fluently until I folded my arms.

"She says 'I'm done now.'"

"I don't understand then. Everyone I've seen is eating well. Hell, Alice has pleanty of money to keep her belly full!"

I stood and mounted my horse. I waved my hand towards the saddle on his horse. "She wants you to go with her." Alice turned to go and find her horse before I clapped my hands to get her attention. I shook my head and told her to stay. This was something I had to do alone.

"You're on your own, Edward… she doesn't want me around."

"B—but how will I know what she's saying?" he cried incredulously.

"_K-I-S-S. Keep It Simple Stupid."_

Alice burst out laughing and nodded. "She'll keep it simple."

"Oh…"

I rolled my eyes. That seemed to be his favorite word as of late. He swiftly mounted his horse and I took the lead, kicking Jacob into a swift gallop. "Bella! Where are we going?" I heard him shout.

I pulled around and tugged Jacob to a stop and glared at him. Only my friends and family called me 'Bella.' He was neither! I would never admit to him that I secretly enjoyed it coming from him…

Clearly taken aback, he stopped and asked, "What? All I asked was, 'where are we going.'"

I continued to glare at him. "What is it?" he continued to ask.

I drew around to his side and spelled out as if I were writing. 'B-E-L-L-A.'

"Yes, Bella… that's what Alice calls you right?"

I rolled my eyes and wrote out in the air, _'My name is I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A to you!'_

"Oh, I see… forgive me, Lady Isabella." I pressed my lips into a thin line, but nodded and turned, kicking Jacob into a gallop, not daring to stop once to check to see if he was behind me. We rode at that pace and soon, I saw the shanty rooftops of the poorer section of Nottingham. This use to be Nottingham's most bustling, prosperous area. Everyone came for everything her! Now the owners and home keepers could barely support themselves.

"Where are we?" Prince Edward asked, staring around confusedly. I stopped and pulled out two cloaks and wrapped it around him and pulled the hood up and motioned him to be silent. I pulled the other around myself. I got down and hunched my shoulders to appear poor and walked with my horse behind me. Prince Edward also dismounted and walked along side me, mimicking my motions.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I glared at him under my hood and stopped, seeing one of the Royal Guard and held out a hand to stop him. Royals didn't normally come through here, and there was a reason for that. Here is where many of the guards came to drink and to find inn wenches, or to beat up on commoners. Many of the guard were friends with the King personally.

We were passed without a second glance and I continued forward, keeping my head low. Soon, I came up to a baker's shop that my family kept good business with… they would know me. I came up to the window and tapped twice. A woman, Ellizabeth, opened the shutters. "Lady Swan," she breathed. "Wait here." She hissed and quietly. I nodded and motioned to Prince Edward to follow.

We went in through a side door and I lowered my hood. Ellizabeth's husband was taken to prison many years ago… there were rumors that he was still alive, and I have never stopped searching for him as Swan Hood. She brought out two loaves of bread and I stopped her, pulling off the outer wrap of my skirt, made of pure silk and handed it to her.

"Lady Swan I can't! What if a guard catches me with this? He'll accuse me of thievery!"

I folded it and tucked it into her chemise and pushed the loaves back into her hands. _"Food for your family,"_ I signed to her, pointing to the room just ahead of us.

"Lady Swan…" Ellizabeth began to protest again and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Good sweet God, just give her the silk and take the bread!" Prince Edward growled. I whipped around at him and glared. I snatched his hand and pulled him to the room where my friend's son lay, sick with fever.

"Oh… I see now. Miss, how long has your son been ill?"

"A month now, sir."

"And where is your husband? Why haven't you taken him to a doctor?"

I smacked him upside the head, glaring at him.

"No, Lady Swan, it's alright. You are new here sir?"

Prince Edward glanced at me and pulled the cloak tighter around his form. "I am."

"Than you will understand I cant afford a doctor, much less the taxes! My husband was taken away because we cannot pay them. We hide when the guards come to collect this months pay."

"But you should honor your king!" he protested.

"What king? Ever since King Carlisle died, the kingdom died with him!" Ellizabeth declared bravely in front of whom she thought was a total stranger. The boy coughed, drawing her attention away and swiftly going to him.

"Aaron, Lady Swan is here… are you strong enough to talk to her?"

Aaron… sweet boy… I'll be paying a visit to you soon, young one. With enough gold for treatment… just hold out alittle longer, I prayed.

"Forgive me, Lady Swan, he cant accept visitors today." I held up a hand and waved her apology away and hugged her gently. I held her hand in a sign to say, 'Keep praying, keep hope.'

"I will."

I turned, grasping Prince Edwards cloak on my way out and dragged him back to the horses without complaint.

"I cant believe it," he muttered at last. "I was always told no one was hungry, that everyone had enough money for all they needed."

I snorted and checked around.

"Here you are wench!" a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the ground. A drunken guard stared at me as my hood fell away.

"You're not the baackersssh wifffe…" he slurred. "Ssshome daugssshter of hissssh than? He'sssh been holding oiut?"

I scrambled back, my feet catching on the cape of the cloak. "Unhand her." A deep, commanding, velvety voice growled. It reeked of power and rank…

I turned my head slightly and saw Prince Edward pulling off his cloak and throwing it to the ground, his crest glinting majestically from his chest and belt. "Prinsch Edward!"

The guard immediately fell to his knees, bowing. "I was notsh expecting yourrsh royal presencsh!"

"Clearly not. You will leave this woman to me and you will learn to respect the peasants here or you will find me here again. And next time you wont be so _lucky_." He ordered, hauling me up by my arm swiftly but gently and up onto my horse.

"Yesh your highness!"

"Good." He mounted his own steed and turned, taking the lead, I followed without protest and we rode into the safety of the trees. He finally relaxed and put a hand to his chest.

"I honestly thought you were going to get hurt," he told me. I stared at Prince Edward. This was not something I expected at all.

He turned and inspected my hands carefully. "Are you injured?" I shook my head. He touched my arm and I winced. "Yes you are. Let me see."

I smacked his hands away, my cheeks flooding with a crimson sheen. He grasped my wrist firmly and took a knife, cutting my sleeve. Sitting there was a bruise in the size of a hand. I smacked his hand away again. It's nothing, I waved to him.

"It is not nothing! What would your uncle say if he saw that?" I looked at him and met his emerald green eyes. I pulled my sleeve closed and turned away. He grabbed me by my shirt and turned me swiftly. With a gasp of shock, I fell back and into his lap.

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

The blush in my cheeks reddened but I couldn't get my body to get up! His eyes softened, and he pushed my hair out of my face gently, bringing us alittle closer. An arm braced my back and suddenly our lips were crushed together.

Heat flooded my chest and down into my stomach. I blinked but closed my eyes this time, reaching up and cupping his cheek. This kiss was meant for him.

His tongue gently brushed my lips and I gasped, startled, and he pushed his way in. He tasted of wine… sweet wine and he smelled of a musky fragrance that just suited him. I tried to pull away but his hand kept my head where I was.

Our lips shifted and morph, our tongues dancing together. He growled in his chest and the heat intensified in my stomach. He touched my hand on his cheek, breaking away and kissing my palm. I've never known such… tenderness. I stared at him, and he stared at me.

His hand wrapped around my waist and a shock ran through me like a bolt of lightning.

He slowly lowered me onto the ground, peppering my lips and cheeks with kisses.

I suddenly snapped to my senses and jumped away, scrambling back and into a tree. He blinked, and his eyes followed me like a predator. He followed me and muttered, "I don't regret it."

Neither did I.

Suddenly he kissed me again, harder this time, pulling my torso back into his chest. I pushed him away and panted hard, looking deep into his eyes. If I didn't stop this soon…

"I want you Isabella… will you allow me to court you?"

Court?

I pushed him further away till he was at arms length. He grasped my hands and kissed them gently. "You make my heart burn Isabella, in a way no woman ever has. I will learn to sign for you. I want to hear your thoughts!"

I got up and brushed my skirt off, moving to my horse and mounted quickly.

"Isabella!" he grasped my skirt, looking startled. I grasped my skirt back and tugged it out of his grip. "Please answer me. May I court you?"

There were so many factors here that had to be thought of! For one thing, my identity as Swan Hood maybe compromised! Hell he'll throw me in jail if he finds out!

_But you secretly like him. So long as you don't do anything theivy-y you shouldn't have anything to worry about! Say yes you dimwit!_

I bit my lip. He must've taken my hesitation for fear.

"Am I the first man to court you?" Technically yes. So I nodded.

"I see…" he smiled at me. "Than I will see you in a few days."

Wait, what?

Suddenly, he mounted his horse and galloped away, leaving me confused.

* * *

((Five days later))

I sat in my room, specifically sitting out on the balcony. It had been five days since my kiss with Prince Edward, and when he asked to court me. I ducked my head onto my knees with a sigh. I had no idea what I was doing! What was I doing kissing him? He's my sworn enemy!

I lifted my head when I heard horses hooves and looked over the railing, spotting Prince Edward with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Prince Edward!" my uncle stepped outside to greet him. "What a wonderful surprise! To what do we owe the honor?"

Yes… what is he up to? I narrowed my eyes and watched him.

Suddenly he looked up and smirked. "My fair lady above!" He blew a kiss up to me and my cheeks were instantly stained with crimson.

"I've come to ask you formally, Lord Locksley. May I court your niece?"

Uncle Robin looked clearly taken aback. "Prince Edward, I must warn you that my niece isn't the most even tempered woman."

"I understand, and I accept that. I've already asked Alice to help me learn sign language so I can communicate with her."

"How thoughtful!" Aunt Mary-Ann exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart.

"I can assure you that I'm learning quickly."

Hmph. Really now.

"Well, I find no reason why not," Uncle Robin suddenly announces and I smack my hands on the balcony rail. What?

"Thank you Lord Locksley." With that, he started inside and I rushed, locking my door.

No, no, no! Out of all place you are not entering here! I waited patiently.

"Are you waiting for something?"

I whipped around and fell back against the door.

"My, my… you're very jumpy. Did I surprise you?" He smirked, leaning against the railing of the balcony. How did he get up here?

"I climbed up the vines. I figured you'd lock your door."

I sat up and blushed. He held out a single rose to me. I blinked, taking the bloom. I smiled slightly, putting it in a vase of water.

"I didn't mean to go behind your back, but I meant what I said back in the forest." I arched a brow at him.

"What?"

"_You're very confident in yourself than,"_ I signed.

"I hope so, I was very nervous asking your uncle."

I dropped my hands in my lap. I guess he wasn't kidding when he told me he was learning. He smirked confidently at me. I blushed biting my lip. Great…

"Talk to me, Isabella?"

"_I didn't think you were serious."_

"Serious?"

"_About learning, much less me!"_

"Oh, I see… I wanted to though. You're so fascinating! I mean… I never knew about the peasants till you showed me."

I rolled my eyes. _"It's because your uncle didn't want you to know."_

"I asked him about it and he told me he didn't know anything about it either." I scoffed and turned away.

"Hey, hey… it's alright. He's promised me to change it immediately!"

I whipped around, _"Why didn't you try and fix it? You're going to be king soon, aren't you?"_

"Well, yes, but—"

"_Than you should take advantage and start learning how your kingdom _really_ works!"_

He grasped my hands, stopping my rant and kissed them. "I will start tomorrow if it makes you happy. Uncle told me that it was Swan Hood stealing from them that made them so poor."

My jaw dropped and I wanted to smack him!

"What? What is it?"

"_You really are blind, aren't you."_

"I don't understand."

"_You believe that Swan Hood is the cause of all the problems in Nottingham?"_

"Isnt he?"

"_NO! He's making sure that there is enough money to save the kingdom! If your uncle didn't tax us so badly, Swan Hood wouldn't be stealing from your and your precious treasury!"_

He grasped my hands again. "Look… I never heard what happened to the kingdom until you showed me yesterday. Please… help me learn to be a good king for them."

I blinked, startled at how unphased he seemed to take my statement. I quickly regained my composure and signed more slowly.

"_Do you truly wish to be a good king?"_

"Yes."

"_Than you have a lot of work to do. I will help you in any way I can."_

He nodded, satisfied. "You speak very highly of Swan Hood… is he… close to your heart?"

Is Swan Hood close to my—

I covered my mouth and laughed, though it sounded like I was hacking. He grasped my shoulders, "Are you alright?" He relaxed insantly, seeing me smile. "Wh—what's so funny?"

"_No, Swan Hood isn't close to my heart… not like that."_

"But he is close to you."

I bit my lip. _"In a way…"_

His eyes darkened and suddenly he kissed me. "I admit I'm a jealous man, Isabella. If he begins showing affection to you—"

I put a hand to his lips and silenced him. _"Relax," _I signed.

* * *

**_Alright everyone! Your turn now! It's time to REVIEW! See that button down there? Click it! Post it!_**

**_The faster you review, the faster you get your next chapter!_**

**_Say... I get 3 reviews and you guys get a sweet chapter? Alittle bit of tang? ._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


End file.
